


Wings

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is very attached to Frankenstein wingsThis can be read on its own but will make more sense if you read Fallen Angel first.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you to the person who reviewed my last story.

Master sat in the room just finishing the last of his tea. He stood so I took his cup to the sink. It only took me a few seconds to have it washed dried and put away. I followed him as we made it to the bedroom we both shared. It wasn't that there wasn't enough room it the house but that every time I slept without him in the room I would find myself waking to a nightmare that he had gone to sleep again. There was also the point that being a full grown noble he didn't need to sleep so he spent most of his time at the bedroom window.

But today when I opened the door for him he went to sit on the bed. His crimson eyes looked into mine and he gestured for me to come to him. I did so without question.

"May I lay with you tonight" I smiled not once had I ever said no to that but he always asked even if it was both of us just laying there all night. "There is no need to ask you are always welcome to" He nodded and stood so I could draw back the covers before he moved to sit propped up on the pillows in the center. I joined him pulling up the covers. Master pulled me into his arms and looked at me. I could feel Master wanting to ask me something. I smiled showing that he could ask when he was ready. "May I see your wings tonight" I almost laughed. He had grow quite fond of my wings. Always trying to run a hand through them when they were out. I summoned a small amount of power to form them.

His smile warmed me as he ran his hands down my back. Biting my lip I tried to stifle my Groan. His lips captured mine forcing me to let go of my lip as his tongue found its way into my mouth. Sucking on it sent pleasure straight to my cock. He pulled back and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. His mouth found my neck and bit down just held off just enough that he didn't brake the skin. Gaping I instinctively pulled my power towards us. He lent towards me just in time for my wings to wrap around us.  
"Master, be careful"  
He didn't respond but his power ran over my skin shredding my clothes. He was still clothed so I ran my hands down his shirt undoing the button as instead of just shredding his clothes like he did mine. I blushed as I realised my leaking cock was resting on his shirt. His hand reached between us stroking me. I gasped and jerked in his hold.

"Master I can take care of it"  
'So can I'  
His voice in my head was a purr which made my cock painfully hard. His mouth found my neck again sucking but never biting down.  
  
Sending my need through to him as I was feeling to hot, I need him.  
'Please Master'  
He bit down braking my skin. Pleasure and pain shot through me making me cry out.

I held myself back. This was as far as we had gotten before but maybe he would left me go further. He pulled back looking at me. I slipped down fanning my wings out straight. "Master May I" I begged. He nodded and my hands went to work removing his pants. A moment later they shredded leaving my eyes fixed at the sight of his hard cock. Leaning down I licked it from base to tip. Looking up at him through my lashed as I sucked on the head of his cock. His eyes closed and his hands gripped my hair. He pulled me down forcing me to take more of his cock. I relaxed my throat and let my Master do as he pleased.

I kept my eyes on him as he moved me on his cock. The need to feel Master inside making its self known.

I moved one my hands to the base of his cock wetting my fingers with his precum and my saliva. Moving that hand behind me I put one finger in. I let myself focus on Masters grip on my hair and his hard cock in my mouth. I added another finger stretching myself and when they brushed that spot I let out a groan around Masters cock. He stopped and pulled me from him. Moving me so he could kiss me while I fingered myself.

I couldn't hold back any longer so I removed My fingers and moved myself so I was about level with Masters hot cock. His hands kept me steady as I slide him inside me. The pain and pleasure rushed through me making me gasp against his lips.  
"Master" I cried out.  
I started to move feeling every inch of him slide out be for slamming back down.

Losing myself in the haze, not know what I was saying only that my Master was making me feel such wonderful things.  
I pulled him in for a deep kiss as we both came. I could feel his hot seeds filling me up. I relaxed against his chest boneless and satisfied.

He moved us to lay down and it was only then that I noticed that my wings had gone. He pulled me so I rested on his chest and for once I was to tired to complain.


End file.
